


Cake and a Brew

by HerNoseStuckInABook



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerNoseStuckInABook/pseuds/HerNoseStuckInABook
Summary: It's the day after John's Dad's funeral .
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond, Kayleigh Kitson/John Redmond
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Cake and a Brew

The first time John had ever spoken to Kayleigh properly was the day after his Dads funeral, despite being off sick from work he had had to nip into the store after finding that after spending several weeks at the hospital his kitchen cupboards no longer bore anything remotely edible.

  
They had each been working at the store for some time but other than staff meetings and the rare occasion that he attend a " works do " the pair had barely crossed paths. Kayleigh had been under Dave Thompson's team since being hired by Cath Hilton four years earlier so as he entered through the main doors he doubted she had even recognised him out of his uniform, His dark jeans and jumper allowing him to fade easily into the crowd, something he found he was grateful for as he picked up his basket and joined the bustle of Christmas shoppers.

  
The stress of the past few months had left him with almost a permanent headache and despite his appreciation for all the support he had received from his team the last thing John wanted was to be cornered by Elsie who he could already hear above the hum of the crowd. It was this in mind that he consciously avoided the Deli and instead turned left, carrying his basket down the refrigerator aisle and towards the bakery section on the other side.

  
It didn't take him long to decide on a loaf and a thick slice white was put into his basket, he would most likely have it with soup, John had become sick of sandwiches as of late.  
Whilst at the hospital Himself, Paul and their Mum had been living off Whsmith meal deals, each flavour of sandwich tried and tested as they waited to see what the doctors would say next, they had consumed packets of crisps despite their lack of appetite and washed it all down each day with endless cups of terrible tea from the drinks machine at the back of the shop.

  
Now in the much larger supermarket, there was a better selection on offer to him and after placing the prefered teabags beside his bread he mentally ticked it off of his list. He would only be getting the essentials this trip, just enough to tide him over until he returned to work the following Monday.

  
Head office had been very understanding over the past weeks, and Cath Hilton had even offered to reduce his hours until he had settled back in but John had told her on the phone that he was ready to get back to normality or what was at least the new normal.

  
He had grabbed everything he needed when he first heard her, her voice seeming to grow louder as he headed towards the self check out.

  
" Two for one on your Eccles cakes ladies and gentleman, our offer ends today! "

  
He noticed that small crowd had formed at the end of the aisle as he rounded the corner and over the head of a little girl in pigtails he could see her with her black headset on, beaming at the crowd as she cheerily handed out samples.

  
" If ken and Deidre named their dog Eccles they have to be good don't they!" he heard her say to an elderly couple who each took a piece from her tray.

  
It was the sudden playing of the corrie theme tune that made him stop, the familiar trumpets floating from the docking station she had placed on the shelf behind her and he watched as those around him did the same.

  
" Two for one on your Eccles cakes ladies and gentleman, our offer ends today! "

  
As the music died down and the crowd thinned slightly he could see her tactics, as unique as they were had worked as the tray in her gloved hands was now empty bare a single square piece of cake.

  
" Would you like to try some sir?"

  
It had taken John a second to register that she was talking to him and he shook his head as he made to walk away.

  
" Nah I'm alright thank you "

  
" It's the last piece "

  
He watched as she wiggled the tray and smiled.

  
Despite himself, John couldn't help but smile back.

  
" Ah go on then " he replied stepping closer and putting the cake into his mouth.

  
Kayleigh's smile he noticed seemed to grow as she watched him and he heard her giggle as an involuntary moan of satisfaction escaped his lips.

  
" Glad you tried it now ?" she laughed putting the tray down.

  
Again the corners of John's mouth turned slightly upward as he nodded.

  
" It is a personal favourite of mine"

  
" My Dad's too "

  
The words had left his mouth before he had realised what he had said and his chest tightened painfully beneath his jumper.

  
" They w.."

  
" Oh really, well you have to buy him a box then don't you !"

  
" No no ..I "

  
" Eccles cake and a cuppa with your Dad Just what you need on a miserable day like today "

  
John glanced over to the large shop windows behind him the skies outside had grown duller since he had entered the store and the trees between the rows of cars had begun to blow in the blustery winter wind.

  
" Deal ends today " he heard her sing over his shoulder and for a second he felt the tightness ease slightly as he turned to face her and she smiled.

  
" You know you want to , you and your Dad , cake and a brew "

  
John wanted nothing more.

  
" Ken and Deidre's Dog .."

  
" I heard"

  
" So do you want some?"

  
She wiggled the box playfully and John sighed, She was good at her Job he'd give her that.

  
" Ah go on then "

  
It was when he was leaving the store that he saw her again, also on her way home, he presumed as she was now waving goodbye to Elsie all wrapped up in a duffle coat and bobble hat a large black bag slung over her shoulder.

  
" See you tomorrow Els!...Oh hello again Sir "

  
He returned her smile and closed his boot.

  
" Hope you and your Dad Enjoy the cakes!"

  
Shutting the car door as he climbed in he sighed and started the engine.

  
He didn't need to walk far before he saw it, fresh with flowers placed there only the day before it was the brightest in the section. Walking slowly over he placed his carrier bag on the bench in front of it sat down and pulled out his flask.

  
" Hiya Dad, Fancy a brew?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading , as always your thoughts are very much appreciated .


End file.
